


Sisters

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn didn't expect to have this in common with Wesley.  For meganbmoore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

Gunn doesn't discuss his sister with Angel. That's sort of a given, knowledge shared, partnership dared. (It's only later that he learns that that's one thing he and Angel have in common, the dead sister, even if Angel's was in a country far away and long ago.) He'll never be friends with a vampire, and that's the sort of thing you only talk about to a friend.

What's more puzzling is that Gunn can't bring himself to mention Alonna to Wesley. Both of them tiptoe around the subject of family. Wesley has family, Gunn's picked up that much, but to say that Wesley becomes stiff and formal when the topic comes up would be an understatement. And Gunn may have lost Alonna, but he had her to lose. He's under the impression that there never was anyone like that for Wesley.

Across the room, in Cordelia's apartment, Wesley looks up from his cup of tea. "Something the matter?" he asks.

Well, Gunn amends silently, there is now: they both have Cordelia. "Nope," he says, feeling a little more at ease.


End file.
